LA LIBERTAD ES DECADENCIA Supernatural-10º temporada
by FiorelaZio
Summary: *SPOILERS 9º temporada* Sam ha dado por muerto a Dean, pero cuando regresa al encuentro de su cuerpo, no continúa dónde lo dejó. Crowley ha ignorado su invocación, y Cass está desaparecido. Está solo. Dean no está muerto, sino vivo por primera vez a lo largo de toda su existencia, así es como se siente él al menos.¿Qué placeres y problemas le deparará esta nueva vida libertina?
1. Prologo

_Escúchame, Dean Winchester._

_Lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo, no es la muerte, es la vida._

_Un nuevo tipo de vida._

_Abre los ojos, Dean._

_Ve lo que yo veo._

_Siente lo que yo siento._

_Vayamos a aullar a esa luna._

* * *

**Prólogo**

El tiempo había dejado de tener sentido para Sam. Su estómago rugía hambriento. Sus músculos suplicaban por descansar, y su cabeza tan solo deseaba dejar de funcionar. Sin embargo, no era capaz de apartar la vista de los objetos e ingredientes utilizados para la invocación. Crowley no se había presentado. A veces se hacía de rogar, él lo sabía, y por ello no había perdido la esperanza. A pesar de todo, había perdido la cuenta de los segundos, minutos y horas que había pasado allí, de pie, esperando sin pausa.

Tenía los dientes hundidos en su labio inferior, la sangre corría por su barbilla y terminaba suicidándose por su cuello. Aquel dolor parecía ser lo único que le mantenía sobre sus pies. Le ardía la garganta. El nombre del Rey del Infierno todavía resonaba en aquellas cuatro paredes de lo mucho que lo había estado llamando.

Cuando la primera cuchillada de rendición se hundió en su quebradizo corazón, las rodillas le flaquearon. Se mordió el labio con más fuerza y posó una mano sobre el suelo para no caer de bruces. Un gemido agónico borboteó desde lo más profundo de su garganta maltrecha. El dolor se convirtió en lágrimas que gotearon junto a la sangre de su labio.

—¡Maldita sea Crowley! ¡CROWLEY! ¡Co…!

Un chasquido a sus espaldas le silenció. Ruido que podría haber pasado desapercibido para los oídos de cualquier otra persona, pero no para él. Él era un cazador, un augurio de muerte.

Se deslizó pegado a la pared. Al caer en la cuenta de que el ruido provenía de la habitación de Dean, corrió. Se le pasaron por la cabeza toda clase de ideas. No podía ser Kevin, se había marchado. Dean estaba muerto. Y tampoco podía ser Crowley devolviéndole a la vida, se habría detenido a presumir con Sam antes de otorgarle la vida de su hermano por la de él. Debía de ser Cass entonces. ¡Eso es! ¡Cass podría ayudar a Dean!

Alcanzó la habitación, pero Cass no estaba allí. Tampoco Kevin, ni Crowley, ni Dean….No había nadie.

Estaba solo.

Ni vivos, ni muertos.

Ni ángeles, ni demonios.

Solo él.

Otra vez.

* * *

Queridos lectores, he decidido probar con un fan fic sobre "Supernatural" ante la impotencia de no poder ver la décima temporada todavía. Este fragmento es introductorio, lo más probable es que si me anime a seguirlo, continúe con fragmentos más largos.

Obviamente los derechos de "Supernatural" no me pertenecen.

Os agradecería que dejarais vuestras opiniones sobre el fic en la sección de "reviews", tanto si os a gustado el fic como si no. También acepto sugerencias. En cualquiera de los casos, pido que sean comentarios educados y respetuosos.

Gracias.

=)


	2. Capítulo 1: El exterminador de sueños

**Capítulo 1: El exterminador de sueños.**

—Tienes que marcharte Don.

—Dean —le corrigió él

La muchacha que tenía a su lado entrecerró los párpados sin darle importancia. Ambos descansaban desnudos sobre la cama, envueltos en sábanas. Dean podía escuchar el latido su corazón, su respiración pesada e incluso la sangre corriendo por sus frágiles venas. Olía a alcohol, cigarrillos, y a algo parecido a lilas con una pizca de sudor.

—Lo digo en serio. Mi prometido vendrá de un momento a otro.

—No me dijiste que te gustaban las fiestas de tres.

Él se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, buscando su ropa, a la que había perdido la pista la noche anterior. Ella se incorporó y le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—No me gustan Don.., por eso te estoy pidiendo que te marchas.

—Oh…vamos… —repuso, poniéndose la camiseta. Miro a la muchacha socarrón y flexionó un brazo—¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Este cuerpo no lo toca cualquiera.

La joven, de cabello moreno y mirada clara, se levantó cubriéndose con la sábana y empujó a Dean fuera de la habitación. Su entrecejo estaba crispado a causa de la irritación. Entraron en la cocina y Dean se detuvo de camino a la puerta de salida. Giró sobre si a una velocidad pasmosa, y aferró la muñeca de la joven con demasiada brusquedad. Ella se quejó.

—¿Qué coñ…?

—Clare, Clare… —Posó una mano bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle— ¿Es que no me vas a responder?

—¡Te lo he dicho Don!

—¡Dean! —la reprendió él con aspereza.

—¡DEAN! ¡Mi prometido viene en menos de diez minutos! ¡No me puede ver en la cama con otro hombre! ¿Qué parte no entiendes? ¡Joder! —trató de zafarse—. ¡Tú estás más bueno! ¡Sí! ¿Y qué? ¡Él es un puto Gremlin que tiene dinero hasta para bañar los pelos de su culo en oro! Así que ahora…suéltame.

Contempló el rostro de Clare dominado por la furia, y dejó que una sonrisa taimada se abriera paso en su rostro. Silbó conmovido por su discurso, obligándola a caminar sobre sus pasos, hasta que su espalda quedó pegada al borde de la encimera, junto al fregadero.

—Vaya…en verdad eres una furcia.

Aquello no pareció molestar a la muchacha.

—Cada uno hace lo que puede. Ahora suéltame de una puta vez Dean.

—No. Clare.., te diré lo que vamos a hacer —Se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que la muchacha se arqueara sobre su espalda. Con lentitud giró la muñeca de la joven para que pudiera ver su propio anillo de compromiso—. Has sido una chica mala y no te mereces llevar este anillo. Así que… ¿te lo quieres quitar tú o prefieres que te lo quite yo?

La confusión empantanó el rostro de ella.

—¿Qué historias me estás contando? Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo. ¡Vete ya! ¡Joder!

—Te lo voy a volver a preguntar —Dean se aseguró de que la muchacha le miraba cuando sus ojos se sumieron en la oscuridad; en un momento eran verdes, pálidos como la hierba muerta, y al siguiente tan negros como la propia noche. Clare le miró boquiabierta. Él sintió su pánico dominar su cuerpo. Tardó al menos medio minuto en comenzar a chillar. Con un encogimiento de hombros perezoso, Dean volteó su muñeca hacia la trituradora y la encendió—. Supongo que eso quiere decir que «no».

La muchacha dejó de chillar para tratar de balbucear algo. Sus ojos aterrados rogaban por su boca.

—Lo siento Clare, no te entiendo… —acercó su mano a la trituradora que colmaba el lugar con el sonido de sus cuchillas al chocar—. ¿Has dicho algo?

—N-no…P-por favor…N-no lo hagas D-don..., por favor…

—¡Oh! ¡Coño! ¿¡En serio!? ¡Es… —Agarró su brazo con firmeza— Dean! —, y lo metió en la trituradora.

Clare chilló. La sangre salpicó su afeminado rostro y la trituradora engullo su antebrazo cuando Dean la soltó. Hizo un esfuerzo inútil por sacar el brazo mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre que manchaba sus mejillas. Gritó algo inteligible a su aventura de una noche, pero este no pareció escucharle cuando se encasquetó la cazadora y salió por la puerta.

Desde el exterior, el hombre podía escuchar los gemidos agónicos de la joven. Dejó que sus ojos regresaran al verde pálido. Cuando giró la esquina de la casa, topó con un hombre rollizo, trajeado y poco agraciado que salía de un _Ferrari LaFerrari _rojo. El hombre palideció al ver la sangre que manchaba el rostro de Dean. Él por su parte le mostró una perezosa lobuna.

—Tu mujer tiene un cuerpazo de muerte, pero es un poco puta. Le he dado su merecido por ti amigo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó el tipo, con un cordial acento británico.

Toda atención que pudo haber depositado en Dean, se desvaneció al escuchar los chillidos de Clare. Murmuró el nombre de su prometida con una nota de pánico en la voz y soltó las llaves que colgaba de sus rollizos dedos antes de echar a correr hacia la casa. Dean le miró con fingida ofensa.

—Será desagradecido. Con cincuenta dólares y algo de pastel de carne me habría visto satisfecho.

No importaba. Al parecer el hombre ni si quiera se había detenido en cerrar la puerta de su _Ferrari LaFerrari_. Mejor para él, no tendría que molestarse en forzar el coche. Dean recogió las llaves del suelo y puso en marcha el motor después de entrar. Pasó las manos por la el volante deteniéndose unos segundos a analizar el coche antes de arrancar.

—No es mi estilo, pero puede servir…

Se había visto obligado a dejar atrás su _Impala. _Habría sido una prueba de su existencia, y no quería tener el cargante culo de Sam pegado al suyo cuando descubriera que andaba pululando por el planeta Tierra vivito y coleando. Vivo. Eso era. Dean jamás se había sentido más vivo. Hacía apenas una semana desde que la llamada de la luna le había despertado, y cuando miraba atrás antes de ese momento, en lo único que podía pensar era en un turbio mar de mierda. Su corazón ya no palpitaba, pero él sí. Palpitaba de poder, existencia, y dominación. Era capaz de todo y lo sabía. Nadie podía darle caza, nadie podía detener su camino, ni sus objetivos. Porque él no era un simple demonio.

Él era la pesadilla de la humanidad.

La pesadilla del cielo.

La pesadilla del infierno.

La pesadilla de las pesadillas.

* * *

_Dejar un comentario si os ha gustado y compartir. =)_

_Fiorela. _


	3. Capítulo 2: Caos divino

**Capítulo 2: Caos divino.**

Un bar de carretera era lo más similar a un hormiguero maltrecho y pisoteado. Sus rincones estaban sembrados de colillas, orines y basura. Las almas perdidas, fuera de contexto, buscaban compañía en aquellos tugurios. La mayoría de ellas esperaban pacientes el abrazo de la muerte, mientras que otro tanto rezaba al diablo por una segunda oportunidad. Vender su alma en aquellos lugares estaba a la orden del día.

La puerta del local chirrió cuando Dean se internó en él. El aroma a sudor, alcohol y cigarro embotó sus sentidos, pero por encima de estos, fue capaz de oler el miedo, el deseo sexual, la desesperación, frustración y tantas otras emociones. Se deleitó con ellas sin caer en la cuenta de que lo hacía. Avanzó por el costado de una mesa de billar y se acercó a la barra.

—Whisky doble —pidió.

Junto a él, un hombre de mediana estatura, trajeado y de porte elegante, carraspeó antes de hablar. Su voz fue profunda y grave, con un marcado acento británico.

—¿Sabes? Temía que mi cita me hubiera plantado. Esto comenzaba a ser realmente incómodo.

Dean le dio un trago al licor cuando la camarera se lo trajo, y entornó el rostro hacia el hombre, con una sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios.

—Crowley.

—Dean, Dean…Creí que yo era tu Thelma y tu mi Louise. Mi corazón está hecho añicos —aseguró, su voz fingiendo una profunda tristeza.

—Bueno…, considera un favor el hecho de que todavía existas.

Algo parecido a la rabia cruzó la mirada de Crowley en apenas un segundo. Rápidamente recobró la compostura, mirando su licor con desinterés.

—Eso…ha herido mis sentimientos Dean…

—Permíteme dejar las cosas claras —el demonio se inclinó hacia su Rey con un fulgor peligroso en los ojos —.La única razón por la que continúas gobernando sobre el Infierno, es porque yo te lo permito; así que Crowley…, que aprendas o no, a besarme el culo cuando me veas, es solo cuestión de tiempo…

Se reclinó sobre el taburete, satisfecho, dejando que una sonrisa socarrona adornó su rostro al reparar en la rabia contenida del otro demonio.

Todavía lo recordaba. Crowley era listo, muy listo. En la mayoría de las ocasiones siempre había estado un paso por delante de Sam y él.

Los rumores corrían como almas endiabladas, y el Rey del Infierno se había asegurado de que un mínimo grupo de sus subordinados repararan en Dean, y en lo que se había convertido. Pero no le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas de temor que aquellos que se habían cruzado con Dean, le habían dedicado al nuevo demonio. El poder que emanaba, la superioridad y su aterradora figura eran un problema para el actual Rey del Infierno, y él lo había sabido entonces, y lo sabía ahora. Por ello, cuando Crowley había tratado de arrebatarle la marca de Cain en una emboscada traicionera, Dean no se había visto sorprendido, pero se deleitó mucho cuando el otro demonio fracasó en su treta. La marca, tan solo podía ser cedida por su portador. Hasta allí había llegado su breve "amistad", ahora Dean, prefería aullar solo a la luna.

—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Dean? —repuso Crowley con tranquilidad—.¿Derrocarme y convertirte en el próximo Rey del Infierno? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¡Porque eres caos Dean! —.Se había levantado ahora del taburete y gritaba enfurecido—. ¡Eras caos como humano y eres caos como demonio! ¡El submundo sabe que nunca ha habido un mejor Rey del Infierno que yo!

El bar se había sumido en el silencio. Un grupo de moteros había dejado de jugar al billar para contemplarlos con la confusión rondando sus ojos. Otros tantos les miraban como si hubieran perdido la cordura. Solo unos pocos parecían sentir cierto temor. La camarera, una mujer con aires desgarbados, se acercó dubitativa y los miró a ambos a pesar de que Crowley parecía haber recuperado su calma habitual.

—Chicos…si os vais a pelear, no está permitido que lo hagáis en el bar.

Dean entornó los ojos hacia la mujer, sonriendo con calma.

—¿Y quién lo ordena?

—Yo. No se permiten peleas en mi bar mientras yo esté aquí.

—Mientras tú estés aquí… —repitió él—.De acuerdo.

Se inclinó hacia la camarera como si le fuera a contar un secreto. En el último momento enredó los dedos en sus rizos y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. La cabeza de la mujer colisionó contra la barra del bar a una velocidad brutal. Los clientes contuvieron el aliento. Se escuchó un desagradable sonido, como el de la rotura de una cáscara de huevo más dura de lo normal, y luego la sangre se derramó por la barra antes de que la mujer cayera al suelo. Muerta.

—Supongo entonces…, que ahora están permitidas las peleas en el bar —Se levantó del taburete con los brazos extendidos. Su voz sonó clara y fuerte cuando se dirigió a la multitud — ¿Quién desea dar pie a la fiesta?

Todos y cada uno de los presentes le observaba. La estupefacción, pánico y desorientación se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ninguno hizo amago de moverse, a excepción de un grupo de tres que se levantaron con disimulo y anduvieron hasta la puerta de salida. Dean se presentó frente a ellos en un visto y no visto, bloqueando la única vía de escape. Ladeó el rostro con una expresión peligrosa y sus ojos se revelaron negros como el carbón. Dos chasquidos, un movimiento y los tres tipos cayeron muertos; dos con el cuello roto y otro descorazonado. El pánico se extendió como la pólvora. Los gritos de terror saturaron el lugar.

—¡Caos! —chilló Dean. Tomó un taco de la mesa de billar, y atravesó la frente de un hombre rollizo— ¿A esto es a lo que te refieres con caos, Crowley? ¡Porque a mí me gusta! ¡Y mucho! ¡Joder! ¡Y estoy seguro de que no soy el único demonio que lo disfruta! — rompió la nariz de un motero sobre su rodilla y después golpeó su rostro contra la pared hasta que dejó de respirar—¡Porque esa es nuestra naturaleza! ¡La tuya! ¡La mía! ¡Y la he aceptado con gusto!

Extrajo la primera daga de su cazadora. Los cadáveres fueron cayendo el doble de rápido y los movimientos de Dean fueron demasiado veloces incluso para los ojos del Rey del Infierno. Se acercó a la última persona viva del bar; una muchacha joven, no podía tener más de 17 años, que se había acurrucado en una esquina, presa del pánico. Al parecer había elegido el peor día para escapar de casa. El demonio reparó en como temblaba. Aquel miedo era tan intenso que estaba seguro de poder sentirlo con la mano si la extendía hacia ella.

—Shh… —le chistó. La muchacha alzó la vista y ahogó un gemido al ver los ojos negros de Dean frente a ella — ¿Quieres vivir verdad?

Ante la pregunta, la joven tan solo fue capaz de producir un gemido más alto de lo normal.

—Bien. Hagamos un trato entonces. ¿Qué te parece si te dejo vivir durante diez años más? ¿Es un trato justo, verdad compañera? ¿Ahora, o dentro de diez años? ¿Qué va a ser?

La susodicho tenía problemas para responder con palabras audibles. Balbuceaba y temblaba. Dean se le encaramó con toda su presencia y susurró con aspereza:

—No voy a poder sellar el trato si no aceptas.

Ella le miró con ojos asustados y despegó los labios, húmedos por sus propias lágrimas.

—A-acepto…

Dean se inclinó sonriendo. Cuando la besó, la muchacha chilló sobre sus labios. Él estuvo casi seguro de que se moriría del susto. Sin embargo continuaba viva cuando se alejó.

—Puedes marcharte.

Tardó mucho más tiempo de lo normal en levantarse y salir del lugar a trompicones, tratando de esquivar cada cadáver, e hipando cada vez que se topaba con alguno.

—Y así es como se hace un trato—advirtió, girándose hacia el taburete en el que se situaba Crowley, quién no se había movido del lugar.

—Eso no ha sido para nada elegante—advirtió el otro—.Y Dean…no tienes la autoridad para realizar tratos.

—¡Oh! Pero la tendré. Como bien ha expresado nuestra amiga la camarera, las normas permanecerán mientras el que las hizo continúe caminando con sus dos piernas¸ y estoy seguro de que tú quieres continuar caminando. —Bañado en sangre, Dean se acercó a él. Con la daga en ristre, apuntó a Crowley en el vientre; este ni pestañeó—Así que ahora, regresa tu culo al Infierno y anuncia a todas esas putas de ojos negros, que Caos está aquí y que a partir de ahora, Caos hace las normas.

* * *

**Si os ha gustado, compartir y dejar reviews, apreciaría mucho que lo hicierais.**

**P.D: Espero que no me haya pasado con la violencia. Me ha dolido y me ha encantado al mismo tiempo, escribir sobre este Dean. =) Tengo cosas preparadas para más adelante, que involucran a Sam, Cass, Crowley y otros dos personajes. **


	4. Capítulo 3: Un tic, tac tatuado

**Capítulo 3: Un "tic tac" tatuado.**

Las agujas del reloj marcaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas…Sam había vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo. Se llevó el café a los labios, y por cuarta vez se cercioró de que lo había terminado hacía un rato. Parpadeó despistado. Unas profundas ojeras marcaban sus ojos. Tenía los labios secos y el cabello despeinado. La camarera del local se acercó con un mohín de preocupación.

—¿Se encuentra bien caballero? ¿Quisiera algo más?

Sam negó con lentitud, sin mirar a la muchacha; que olía a fresas y vainilla, un aroma demasiado empalagoso.

—Como quiera. Si necesita algo puede llamarme en cualquier momento. Soy Mia.

—Sam —repuso él.

La muchacha se retiró con una sonrisa cordial en el rostro y Sam volvió a llevarse a los labios su taza vacía.

Había pasado ya una semana y no había tenido noticias de nadie ni de nada. La mayor parte del tiempo lo había gastado en llamar a Castiel e invocar a Crowley, pero ninguna de las cosas había surtido resultado. En ocasiones se quejaba en alto como si su hermano estuviera a su lado para aplacar su desesperación. Pero no lo estaba. Lo que era peor que haber perdido a Dean, era haber perdido su cuerpo, que se había esfumado en la nada. No sabía si aquello había significado algo o no. Sin embargo, nadie había acudido a explicárselo. Casi daba la sensación, de que toda actividad paranormal había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, todo rastro de su vida, como un tsunami que había arrasado con la carretera recorrida. Lo único que le quedaba para recordar quién era y qué hacía, era el Impala. Dio un brinco cuando el sonido de la bocina de este llegó a sus oídos. Creyendo haberlo imaginado, no miró hacia el exterior, pero los bocinazos continuaron. Se levantó de la silla a trompicones, que casi fue a parar al suelo, y salió de la tienda en dos largas zancadas. Al llegar a la altura del Impala, lo halló vacío.

Una carcajada triste brotó de entre sus labios; se estaba volviendo loco.

—Hola Alce.

O quizás no.

Giró en redondo al escuchar la voz rasposa de Crowley, y ahí estaba el tipo, mirándole varios palmos por debajo de él, con aire presuntuosos. Contuvo el aliento.

—Pareces pálido Winchester. ¿Has olvidado beber tu vaso de leche diario? El calcio es bueno para crece…

Las palabras de Crowley quedaron en el aire cuando el cazador sostuvo al demonio por las solapas de su traje, y lo estampó contra el capó del Impala. Los orificios de la nariz de Sam, se dilataron a causa de la furia contenía. Despegó los labios, y habló como si en cada palabra estuviera escupiendo veneno:

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Dean? ¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano?

Si hacía unos segundos Crowley se encogía bajo sus manos férreas, ahora se encontraba tras Sam; libre y relajado, acariciando los pétalos de una rosa.

—Contrólate —repuso con molestia fingida— ¿Quién te ha dejado salir de casa sin tu correa?

El cazador giró con brusquedad hacia él, enfrentándole de nuevo. Parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

—Te lo advierto Crowley…

—¿Crowley? ¿De veras? ¿Cuán culpable soy yo esta vez? ¡No lo soy! Incluso tú tienes que admitir eso. Yo no fui quién acabó con Dean. ¿"Metagrimoso" te suena de algo?

Los labios de Sam se tensaron cuando el Rey del Infierno hizo referencia a la muerte de su hermano. Elevó un dedo y señaló al hombre en tono acusador.

—¡Tú fuiste quién le trajo la primera daga! —Se adelantó un paso y trató de atrapar a Crowley, pero este simplemente se esfumó y reapareció tras él—Esa maldita cosa le nubló la razón.

—Peero…sin la primera daga, nunca hubierais sido capaces de vencer a Abaddon.

—Escúchame bien…Voy a encontrar esa daga y voy a metértela por…

—No será necesario hablarme sucio Sam…No eres mi tipo. Además…estamos aquí para hablar de Dean, ¿correcto?

—Sí, y del hecho de que hayas robado su cuerpo como un lunático.

—Bueno…siendo honestos…, no me lo llevé, él quiso venir conmigo.

El menor de los Winchester parpadeó sin moverse.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

Haciendo una pausa que caló en los nervios del cazador, Crowley sonrió y despegó los labios para hablar:

—¿No es obvio? Tu hermano no está muerto, Sam-Ante la expresión de estupefacción del joven hombre, el demonio no pudo contener la diversión—Respira alce, no eres un súper alce.

—¿Qué…demonios… —Sam alzó una mano tratando de aclarar las ideas de su cabeza —significa eso?

—Ah…ya te lo he dicho, tu hermano…No. Está. Muerto.

En apenas medio segundo, el cuello del traje de Crowley, volvió a estar sujeto por las manos de Sam. El primero puso los ojos en blanco.

—Más te vale no estar de broma.

—Suéltame…y te mostraré el camino hacia Dean.

»Un vivito y coleando Dean.

* * *

_Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo, un poco menos cañero que los dos anteriores. _

_Como siempre, agradecería mucho las reviews puesto que son una fuente de motivación._

_¡Gracias!_


	5. Capítulo 4: El fin de la guerra fría

**Capítulo 4: El fin de la guerra fría.**

Si Dean sentía algo, era alivio. Cada segundo, cada minuto. Bajo cada emoción, buena o mala, continuaba sintiendo alivio, como si al fin hubiera encontrado la paz que por tanto tiempo le había rehuido. Jamás pensó que ser un demonio pudiera haber sido tan tranquilizador. Ya no sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar, o sus emociones haciendo estragos en su corazón.

Hacía una semana desde su pequeño cruce de palabras con Crowley. Desde aquel día, había estado percibiendo los pasos de alguien tras los suyos. No le preocupaba, puesto que no podía ser alcanzado si no lo deseaba; y en el caso de serlo, estaba garantizada su victoria. Sin embargo, aquel día se había levantado con la paciencia suficiente como para enfrentarse a un reencuentro.

Cruzó los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, recostado en la cama. Junto a él, un cuerpo femenino se removió; la muchacha, de ojos azabache, sonrió somnolienta al ver el semblante de Dean mirando al techo.

—Buenos días guapo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz al tiempo que le tiraba al rostro, el vestido que le había destrozado la noche anterior.

—Buenos días y adiós —respondió sin moverse de la cama.

La joven le miró confusa en un primer momento, y herida segundos más tarde. Su mano agarró el vestido en un puño rabioso, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—¿Así? ¿Tan brusco?

— Así. Tan brusco ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Desayuno en la cama y un diamante en el dedo? Deja de leer novelas románticas.

—Eres un capullo —respondió la chica. Su rostro se había tornado rojo.

Se levantó de la cama con aspereza y se encasquetó el vestido con rapidez. La rabia endurecía sus facciones dulces.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás mucho más guapa cabreada? —Dean se deleitó por última vez con su cuerpo, antes de que este desapareciera bajo el vestido.

—No me mires, cabrón.

Con un gesto de paz, el demonio descruzó los brazos y sonrió.

—Pero si anoche ya vi todo lo que había que ver.

—Más te vale no volver a cruzarte en mi camino, o desearás no haber nacido —amenazó la muchacha una vez alcanzó la salida. Tiró del pomo y salió con un portazo de la habitación de hotel.

Dean se encogió de hombros, alcanzó el mando de la tele de plasma y trató de buscar algo interesante que ver mientras esperaba a su invitado. Sentía su presencia cada vez más y más cerca, del mismo modo que reconocía quién era con más nitidez. Cuando era humano tan solo podía verlo, pero ahora podía sentirlo. Era su mera presencia acercándose lo que suscitaba a todas y cada una de las moléculas de su cuerpo a desplegarse en el amasijo de oscuridad que era. El aura de aquel que se aproximaba, estaba limpia por fuera, pero podía estar tan podrida por dentro como el alma del demonio. El problema era que a él le importaba y a Dean no.

El pomo de la puerta chascó cuando lo giraron.

Una sonrisa retorcida y llena de maldad adornó su rostro.

—¿Has venido para unirte a mi? ¿Castiel…?

El hombre que ocupaba el hueco en la puerta ladeó el rostro sin apartar los ojos de Dean. Tenía las manos escondidas bajo una larga gabardina color crema. Su rostro se encontraba tenso. El demonio recordó la vez en que Castiel había estado buscando a Dios y jamás había dado con él, aquella vez, había mostrado una expresión semejante, solo que en aquel momento, estaba rota.

—Dean…—murmuró.

—Puedes acercarte más. No muerdo. Bueno… por ahora —Se recostó de un lado en la cama, con una entretenida sonrisa—Por la rapidez en que has venido, debo de deducir que tienes tus alas de vuelta, ¿no es así? Cuéntame ¿Cómo ha sucedido? Estoy definitivamente poco interesado en saberlo.

El ángel dio un paso hacia él, luego otro, y otro. Tomó a Dean del brazo y lo sacó de la cama bruscamente, empujándole contra la pared. La sonrisa que el demonio sujetaba, ascendió con diversión hasta sus ojos verdes marchitos. Cas le apuntó con una mano.

—Dime que no es verdad.

—No es verdad —repuso él y sus ojos tornaron negros en el acto. Su compañero dio un paso atrás sobresaltado. El demonio observó ese gesto que muy pocas veces había contemplado, y se vio complacido con el mismo —¿Cómo lo has sabido Cas? No me digas que ahora Crowley y tú sois amigos. ¡El mundo está loco!

—No somos amigos.

Por un momento, la habitación se sumió en el silencio. Castiel contemplaba a Dean sin saber que decir o hacer, y el demonio por el otro lado, tan solo le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Has estado siguiéndome durante días y no tienes nada más que decir? Es un tanto decepcionante.

—Dean…

—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho —repuso el aludido. Se recostó sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados, y su habitual expresión perezosa.

Castiel, parecía a punto de romperse. Extendió una mano hacia su amigo, con una vulnerabilidad desconocida en su rostro. Dean, quién le había enseñado que había más opciones que las del destino, ahora le miraba como si jamás hubieran estrechado vínculos entre ellos. Dean, que le había mostrado la libertad que su padre le había otorgado a los humanos. Dean, que se había convertido en su amigo, en su amigo de verdad. Dean que había creído siempre en él…

—Ven conmigo —le rogó, ya que no había otro modo de definir aquel tono de voz. —Ven conmigo, puedo intentar curarte.

—¿Curarme? Bien, sigues siendo tan chistoso como recordaba.

—No te hubiera gustado esto…

Los ojos de Dean se encendieron por un momento, un fugaz chasquido de ira.

—No me digas qué me hubiera gustado y qué no me hubiera gustado. Este es quién soy. No me han poseído, sigo siendo Dean. Tal vez un Dean que no te guste, pero Dean al fin y al cambio. ¿No te agrado de este modo? Puedo superarlo. El problema es si tú puedes superarlo o no, por eso te aconsejo una cosa; date la vuelta, y sal por esa puerta con la memoria de Dean el humano porque Cas…Espero no tenerte pegado al culo todo el día, eso me cabrearía mucho. Si no te gustaba lidiar con Dean cabreado, imagina a Dean, Caballero del infierno, cabreado.

—He visto el rastro que has dejado en ese bar de carretera…Has estado matando a personas inocentes…Dean…

El aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú también lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas? Soy Dios. ¡Morid todos! Eso fue cruel amigo mío —Castiel se estremeció —.No hay ningún sentido en negar lo que soy, ni en luchar contra ello. La verdad, es que no me importa mojar mis manos en sangre inocente. ¡Y demonios, como me gusta que no me importe!

—No habrías estado de acuerdo en…

—¿¡De nuevo!? ¿Cas? Te voy a dar tres opciones, escoge la que prefieras: uno, sal por la puerta y no vuelvas a molestarme; dos, quédate si tienes intención de divertirte; tres, quédate y saca a jugar a una de esas dagas angelicales.

El ángel le contempló inmutable. Un destello anunció el paso de una daga angelical por la manga de su gabardina. Castiel la aferró por el mango, lo cual provocó que la sonrisa del demonio se ensanchara.

—Mala elección Cas…En el caso de intentarlo…No creo que pudieras conseguirlo.

—No es eso lo que voy hacer.

Dean compuso un mohín divertido.

—¡Oh! Ya veo, quieres hacerme cosquillas. Tan solo permite que te indique que alguien normal no utilizaría una daga.

Ignorando aquello, Castiel alzó el arma y la tiró a los pies del demonio. Dean entendió lo que quiso decir. Jadeó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que el ángel se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Vas a volver a molestarme? —le preguntó antes de que desapareciera. El ángel no respondió. Dean flexionó los músculos y apareció frente a él con la daga en ristre—Me tomaré eso como un "sí".

Antes de que el ángel pudiera reaccionar, Dean le hundió el arma en un costado. Castiel gritó y se encogió sobre sí, buscando el foco del dolor. El demonio extrajo la daga sin permitir que su amigo la encontrara con sus trémulas manos, le dio la vuelta y rayó su espalda con la punta de la misma, rompiendo la gabardina. Después tiró el utensilio a un lado y alzó la pierna, para patear la columna del otro. Cas cayó de bruces contra el suelo, alzó una mano con pose defensiva, pero Dean le tomó de la pechera, arrodillándole ante él.

—Por lo visto, te gusta ignorar mis advertencias, aunque me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nunca me doy por vencido, así que te lo repetiré una vez más—Sintió el rostro del ángel hundirse bajo el impacto de su puño—Solo quiero dejar claro, cuan fea se pondrá la cosa si me sigues de nuevo para molestarme—.Le sacudió con otro cuatro puñetazo y el ángel se desvaneció, inconsciente.

Dean le dejó caer al suelo y chocó las manos, como si las tuviera polvorientas y deseara limpiarlas. En el momento exacto en el que el cuerpo de Castiel tocó el suelo, sintió otras dos presencias pisándole los talones.

Resopló con molestia.

Recogió a Castiel y se preparó para recibir a su hermano.

* * *

**Espero que os agrade este capítulo. Me ha tomado más tiempo y esfuerzo. Castiel se me antoja difícil de escribir. Por eso os pido que si os ha gustado, dejéis un review o bien compartáis. **

**Sé que hay cosas sobre la aparición de Castiel que he dejado en el aire, pero las explicaré más adelante. **

**Gracias por las reviews dejadas, siempre me pone muy contenta leerlas, especial la que dejó "Jonathan", me motivó particularmente para continuar con el fic.**

**Saludos.**


	6. Capítulo 5: No colors anymore ()

**Capítulo 5: No colors anymore I want them to turn black.**

"Gira a la derecha"

Las últimas palabras de Crowley hicieron eco entre los pensamientos del cazador. Viro el coche, siguiendo sus indicaciones. El demonio había desaparecido en aquel momento, sin dejar rastro de que hubiera estado realizando el viaje con él. Sam se cercioró de su ausencia en cuanto aparcó el coche frente al hotel. Giró el rostro para pedir explicaciones sobre el estado de su hermano, pero Crowley simplemente se había esfumado. El muchacho no era tonto, sabía que el Rey del infierno había estado evitando por todos los medios explicarle la razón por la cual Dean continuaba vivo, algo que le traía intranquilidad y un muy mal presentimiento.

El cazador tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante del Imapala y alzó la mirada; el hotel en el que supuestamente se hospeda Dean, no era cualquier cuchitril de mala muerte. Aquello le hizo dudar. Era inusual en el y su hermano pasar la noche en un lugar que no se tratara de un motel cutre y barato. Nervioso. Respiró. Expiró. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Podía escuchar un reloj en su cabeza; tic, tac, tic, tac…

La última imagen que tenía de Dean, era de un hombre devastado y muerto, demasiado joven para haberlo hecho, pero demasiado viejo en su mirada para no haberlo estado antes.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, frío y húmedo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvido —dijo una voz rasposa a su lado. Giró la cabeza y se topó con los ojos oscuros de Crowley, que le ofrecía un papel arrugado—Pareces nervioso… ¿Es tu primera cita?

El cazador tomó el papel con un áspero gruñido.

—Si vas a volar a largarte, hazlo ya. Y en silencio.

—No tienes porqué estar inquieto. Si le gustas, todo resultará natural, ya verás com…

—¡Largo!

Sam movió la daga de Ruby hacia la garganta del demonio, que desapareció al fin. Respiró hondo entonces, recogiendo el arma de nuevo, y desplegando el papel dado por el demonio, "Habitación de la ardilla: 224", decía la nota.

La irritación le proporcionó una arrebato de coraje inesperado, que lo animo a bajarse del coche y acercarse con pasos ligeros hacia la entrada del hotel. Su confianza fue menguando cuando alcanzó la segunda planta, el lugar en el que se encontraba ÉL. Avanzó por un corredor de paredes rojas, que se le antojó más largo de lo normal.

220, 221, 222, 223, 224…

Con un eco endiablado, sus pasos se detuvieron a los pies de la puerta. Se sentía como si acabara de tragarse unas cuantas piedras. El estómago le pesaba y tenía la garganta seca, además estaba seguro de haber olvidado cómo se respiraba. Bajó la mano para tomar el agua bendita, y cuando escuchó el chapoteó de la misma dentro del recipiente, se cercioró de que estaba temblando.

Sus dedos estaban agarrotados pero consiguió alzarlos para llamar a la puerta. El mismo Dean fue quién la abrió, apareciendo en el umbral de la misma. Sam no pudo asimilar la imagen. No era tan solo el hecho de que había estado seguro de que su hermano estaba totalmente muerto, sino la cuestión de verlo vivo, vivo de verdad. El mayor de los hermanos se erguía en todo su esplendor, tenía los hombros relajados y parecía…feliz,…Libre, era la palabra. El Dean que él conocía, a pesar de ser capaz de reír, bromear y disfrutar de algunos pequeños placeres, siempre había arrastrado consigo la ira, la fatiga, el rencor…, unas veces como sentimientos ocultos, otras tantas dejándolos aflorar. Sam no sabía que había sido consciente de esa parte de su hermano hasta aquel momento en el que no había localizado aquello por ninguna parte.

Se cercioró de Dean movía los labios para decirle algo, pero el menor de los cazadores tan solo fue capaz de escuchar el ruido de la radio en la lejanía. Entonces lo recordó; arrojó el agua bendita sobre su anfitrión, y acto seguido desenroscó el bote de Borax para realizar la misma acción.

Al alzar el rostro, Dean continuaba allí, exactamente como lo había visto antes, tan solo que mojado. Tenía los ojos verdes entrecerrados, y le miraba con cierto aire presuntuoso. Sam no hizo nada, cuando le arrebató el agua bendita y el Borax, y realizó la misma acción sobre él. Luego dejó caer los recipientes vacios sobre el suelo y extrajo una daga.

—Te olvidaste de esto Sammy—apreció con guasa, y practicó un corte; primero a su hermano menor, y luego a él mismo. Ambos sangraron lo que debían de sangrar—Cambiaformas.

Sam no fue capaz de hacer ninguna observación, simplemente contempló a su hermano, que abrió los brazos para él con humor.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado mirándome? Mueve tu pulgoso trasero hasta aquí.

Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, Sam se cercioró de que estaba sonriendo, y casi resultó doloroso. Su rostro había olvidado cómo realizar dicha acción. Se enredó en los brazos de su hermano, dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada que casi rozaba la histeria. El alivio era agónico. Sintió la mano de Dean palmearle el hombro, olvidando el cansancio, la desesperación y la devastadora tristeza. Tan solo cuando se separaron, percibió el aroma de una mujer en el lugar. Sus ojos rodaron por la habitación, que se encontraba lujosamente patas arriba.

Un sentimiento nuevo e indeseado, oprimió la felicidad que lo había embargado segundos antes. Aquello estaba mal, muy mal. Él había sido un vivo muerto por su hermano, mientras que el otro había sido un muerto vivo. Paciente, trató de mantener la calma. Seguro que había una explicación racional para todo aquello.

Contempló como Dean cerraba la puerta del pasillo, y se acercaba al minibar para extraer dos copas y una botella.

—¿Vino? Su sabor te dejará sin aliento.

Derramó el líquido sobre una copa y se la ofreció. Sam por su parte, agitó la mano distraído y frunció el ceño. Dean y el vino, nunca habían sido muy amigos. La confianza se trazó en sus labios.

—Pero Dean… ¿Cómo puedes continuar vivo? Moriste en mis brazos.

Las palabras sonaron frías para él mismo, sin embargo el mayor de los cazadores no pareció molestarse. Bebió de la copa con calma, y respondió sin prisas.

—Cas…—sentenció con una mueca, como si hubiese dicho algo más que obvio.

—¿Cas? Las puertas al cielo están cerradas, y su gracia…He llamado a Cas millones de veces desde que desapareciste, y en ninguno de los casos acudió a mí. Y tú… ¿Qué? Si estabas vivo… ¿Por qué demonios no viniste a contármelo en vez de beber vino con mujeres, en un hotel cinco estrellas?

Dean entrecerró los ojos, analizando la respiración agitada de su hermano. Como una pantera sosegada, se paseó a su alrededor.

—¿Estás molesto Sam? —No dejó que respondiera—Tan solo, lo hice por ti. Quería que tuvieras una vida normal. Conmigo muerto, ya nada te habría detenido en tu búsqueda de encontrar una nueva Jessica. Como aquella vez que me dejaste creer durante un año que continuabas ardiendo en las brasas del infierno, ¿Recuerdas? Además, tampoco creía que te importara demasiado mi desaparición. Cuando estaba en el Purgatorio, ni si quiera viniste ha hacerme una triste visita, preferiste a una veterinaria. Ah…los perros y las Perras siempre fueron tu debilidad.

Se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre la barra, con una sonrisa serena, como si no hubiera dejado escapar veneno por la boca.

Sam lo miraba atónito. Despegó los labios para hablar, sintiendo como las piedras se desbordaban por ellos. Le pareció digno de admiración el hecho de que fuera capaz de articular palabras.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—Demonios…—repuso Dean con desahogo—¿Vino? Está malditamente bueno.

Él menor de los hermanos quiso no prestarle atención a la copa que le ofrecía el otro cazador, pero no pudo evitar distraerse con la misma cuando Dean la alzó frente a su rostro. Aquello bastó para que Sam reculara con brusquedad al reconocer el aroma; sangre de demonio. Miró a su hermano con espanto, sintiendo la ira y la sorpresa golpearle como dos patadas en el estómago. Su descontrol ganó la batalla a su intento de comprender que ocurría. Tiró la copa contra el suelo de un manotazo y tomó a Dean por la camiseta, empujándolo contra la barra del minibar.

—¿Quién cojones eres? —exigió saber.

El mayor de los cazadores sonrió con arrogancia y lamió los restos del supuesto vino de sus labios.

—Estuviste en lo cierto todo el tiempo Sammy, esa mierda es adictiva.

Paint it Black, de The Rolling Stones, comenzó a sonar a través de la emisora de radio. En un accidente fortuito, el gruñido de Sam floreció en el momento exacto en el que la guitarra iniciaba la canción:

"I see a red door and I want it painted black, no colors anymore, I want them to turn black"

—¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué y quién coño eres?!

El cazador sujetaba ahora la daga de Ruby sobre la garganta de Dean, que le miraba como si estuvieran charlando sobre algo trivial. Sam alzó el cuchillo amenazante, con la impotencia reflejada en los ojos.

"I see a line of cars and they're all painted black"

Frente a ellos, uno de los armarios empotrados de la habitación, comenzó a dar golpes. El menor de los hermanos desvió la atención con cuidado, sin soltar a Dean, y dejó caer la mirada sobre el armario que parecía estar siendo atizado desde dentro. Allí había alguien encerrado. Sus ojos siguieron el rastro de unas gotas de sangre, que desaparecían a los pies del ropero. Los golpes se acentuaron, pero parecieron no hacer efecto ante el pestillo del armario. Lo que pasó a continuación, pilló desprevenido al cazador. Una luz intensa le obligó a cerrar los ojos, y cubrírselos, viéndose obligado a soltar a Dean. Una explosión y un pitido, y la claridad se desvaneció. Sam miró desorientado hacia el armario. Escuchó el sonido de las tablas caer al suelo, y el de las astillas, crujir bajo la pisada de unos pies. El flash de hacía unos segundos le había dejado el sentido de la vista dañado, por lo que no fue capaz de distinguir la figura que salía maltrecha y a trompicones del armario, pero sí reconoció su voz por encima de las carcajadas de Dean:

—¡Sam! ¡Es un demonio!—exclamó Castiel.

El cazador, miró a Cas, distinguiendo al fin sus rasgos, sangrantes y amoratados…

—¿Cas? E s imposible, probé con el agua bendita y…

—Me hizo cosquillas.

Esta vez fue Dean quien respondió, la voz grave detrás de él. Sam volvió el rostro y se topó con los ojos negros como túneles de su hermano.

"I look inside myself and see my heart is black"

El demonio le sonreía.

* * *

**Primero de todo: siento la tardanza.**

**Segundo: Gracias por las reviews, ya sabéis que son lo que me anima a continuar el fic. : )**

**Tercero: Espero que os guste el capítulo, me ha costado sudor y esfuerzo la verdad. Por eso mismo, si ha sido de vuestro agrado, hacedmelo saber a través de reviews o compartiendo el fic, me sentiré satisfecha. ¡Muchas gracias! **


End file.
